All Good Things Must Come to an End
by Robertbsa
Summary: Colt is a member of a small crew of free runners that do crime for a living. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. Excuse any of my typos, this is wrote on my tablet. And I can't indent on this thing either so... Yeah...


**No idea where I'm going with this...haven't wrote anything in ages. Enjoy, I guess...also, I am writing this on my tablet, so it might have a few errors (like not being able to indent)**

* * *

_I held my breath, trying to steady my aim. As I stared down the iron sights to my rifle, I slowly squeezed my finger around the trigger. My shoulder stung and my ears hurt, but I realized I had bigger problems._

_I had just killed a man. I dropped the gun, hands shaking and eyes watering. I always figured that killing another person must be bad, but this...this wasn't bad. This was terifiying. _

* * *

I sat up in my bed, sighing. "Just a dream" I muttered as I stared at my shaking hands. I glanced at my wrist watch. "2:00 a.m." I read aloud. I stood up, reaching for the light switch. I grabbed a somewhat clean white T-shirt out of my dresser drawer.

I put it over my head and slipped on a pair of athletic shorts. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red and my dirty blond hair was messy as usual, and I felt like shit. It took me a while to process that my dream was real, and it did happen...when I was 13, that is.

The person I had killed was a close fried of mine. We had a fight about something stupid, and a neighbor of mine heard the screaming, and called the cops. Long story short, I left the house that night with a gun in my hand, a dead friend, and police looking for me.

I managed to get away long enough to get a decent amount of money, a new best friend, an apartment, and my very own drug supply. Also known as Trevor Philips. I'm hooked on cocaine, thanks to him, but that's not the point. I'm 24 now, and my name is Colt Dare.

I moved over to the door, slipping on my tennis shoes and leaving my small apartment. I walked outside my room, walking down the hallway. I opened the window at the end of the hallway, and climbed out. My floor is on the 15th floor, so if I fell, I was screwed.

I started climbing upwards, grabbing onto anything that I could to help me climb. This may sound weird, but it was completely normal to me. I was in a bit of a "crew" for lack of a better word. We were small, about 20 people, but I liked it like that. We robbed stores, did bounties, all that kind of stuff.

We did this all silently and fast. We were a free running/stealth/sniping "crew". I didn't much like crime, but there was something about having that much power without anyone even knowing you are there...it has a certain charm.

When I got to the top of the apartment building, I saw one girl there, her legs dangling off the building, as she was watching the cars. I sat down next to her.

"You're up early" Ellie says with a hint of sarcasm. Ellie smith was 22, also in the crew, and she was the friend I talked about earlier. She had dark brown hair, green eyes, and white skin.

"Yeah well" I said as I stared at the people 60 feet below us"couldn't sleep, I guess...why are you up?" I knew why she was up, but I was just trying to keep conversation.

"Just want some fresh air, that's all." She responded. I nodded, trying to figure out how I would tell her I need her help to get some coke from Trevor, since I don't have nearly enough money for it...but she didn't even know I was on coke.

We sat there for a good 30 minutes, until I decided to tell her. "Hey um Ellie?" I asked slowly " can you help me, ah, get a package from a friend of mine?" She looked over at me and shrugged "what kind of package, and why do you need my help?"

"There's probably going to be heat...and a lot of it...it would kinda be stealing it...and he takes this shit seriously" I said nervously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on crack..." She said seriously, like she knew something. "I...uh...why would...well I'm not, so..." I manage to spit out.

She Looks over at me and smiles "you're a dumbass for getting on it, but if you can't get off it might as well enjoy it." She says playfully. "Sure I'll help you."

"W-wait how long have you known?" I say, realising she isn't just now figuring this out. "Oh, about a month" she replies " it was pretty obvious...but hey, let's go get this out of the way." She says, standing "let's go get you your drugs."

* * *

**like I said, I'm on my tablet so excuse the typos. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
